Eclipse Chapter 1
by Juliet Williams
Summary: DISCLAIMER- I do not own Twilight. The only things I do own are my personal changes
1. Chapter 1

Eclipse

Eclipse

By: S.Williams

I woke up only to find Edward gone again. I knew it was a dream, I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Edward's musical voice said full of concern.

"Oh!" I stifled a gasp trying to get my voice back. "I didn't see you, I thought you left again." I felt his stone cold arms around me. He was humming my lullaby.

"I'm so sorry, I told you I would never leave you again. I can't it's physically impossible. I will be here as long as you want me here." I just nodded and moved closer to him.

"Would you object a visit to La Push today? I haven't seen Jacob in forever." Edward just nodded. I got ready quickly, and flew down the stairs. Charlie was gone fishing again with Harry Clearwater. "You know what?" I said aloud knowing Edward would appear.

"What my love?" His eyes were a golden topaz today the worry shown on his composed face.

"Want to go to our meadow?" I could tell that he was happier with this, the worry even went away. He smiled at me. I could tell he was thinking about something, and right then his phone went off.

"What Alice?" He was smiling, but the reply from her made his face go blank. "Oh no," I thought to myself. "What happened this time?" I waited for a few more seconds.

"Tell Jasper to stay away from the house, tell him he might as well come here." I only heard one sentence from Alice.

"He will stay with her." This can't be good, why am I such a magnet for danger?

"Yes, I'll be right over." He put the cell away and turned to me.

"Bella, everything is okay. Jasper is coming to keep guard for the first few hours, Alice will be here for the next, and I'll be back before you go to sleep tomorrow."

"Edward what happened?" He looked pained as if he didn't want to tell me.

"Well we got a fresh lead on Victoria." I shuddered at the name.

"Promise me you'll be careful. How am I supposed to live without you for three days?"

"Just think of it as a hunting trip. I won't be late, and I'll come back as soon as I can." He was kissing me good bye, it was one of those kisses that said all that he couldn't, he was just at the door when I remembered Charlie.

"Edward wait!" Before I knew it he was back holding me again. "What am I supposed to do about Charlie? He doesn't know that you've come back yet. Before you left," I paused trying not to think about it. "I could barley get you in past his guard, what am I supposed to do about Jasper?" He just sighed and his phone rang again.

"Alice what happened?" Unlike last time I heard nothing. He was just agreeing and hung up the cell. "Jasper knows what to do. It's alright, I will never let anything happen to you." With that he was gone. Jasper waited a few seconds, and appeared at my door. He was wondering whether or not to knock.

"Just come in Jasper!" I called from the kitchen. I turned back and knocked a bowl off the counter. Luckily I had another graceful vampire to catch everything. He just handed the bowl back to me, with a small smile on his face.

"Hi Bella," he said as he set the bowl down. I smiled and hugged him, which was probably a bad idea. He took a step back, and so did I.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"It's alright," he said changing the atmosphere into a more friendly one. For the rest of the day he followed me around, and finally towards noon he sat on the sofa and stared at the door. I was about to ask him what, but the door just opened.

"Bella?" Someone whispered through the door, I'd know that voice anywhere. Jasper sank down into the couch like he wasn't even there.

"Jacob?" I called incredulously walking to the door. He pushed it open a little farther taking a few steps in, and closed the door. He crinkled his nose.

"What?"

"It smells in here Bells." He took lone stride to get to me and pull me into a hug.

"Can't breath Jake," I said in a small whisper. He laughed and set me down.

"Wait. No I have to go Bells." His face went blank as he realized.

"Why? You just got here!"

"I should have know that he would be here," he paused. "Edward," he growled.

"Actually no," Jasper said appearing at my side. Jacob took a double take.

"Who are you?" The acid in Jacob's voice was hard to miss. "Don't tell me I have to compete with two vampires now." Jasper just smiled.

"And what if you did?" Jasper's voice was protective. I knew where this was going.

"I have to go Bells. Call me when the Bloodsucker leaves."

"Jacob hold on," I turned to Jasper. "He is not competition for you. He's with Alice."

"She's here? No wonder it reeks!" He sniffed the air. "You even smell like one of them!"

"Jacob, Jasper and Alice are together. And as far as smell goes," I sniffed Jacob. He didn't move, I went to do the same to Jasper and myself. "You smell fine, I smell exactly the same as always."

"Your hair is worse. There…" he paused to find the right words. "Essence is on you."

"Don't pretend like you don't smell dog. It's just as revolting." I just stared at both of them.

"Call me when the bloodsucker leaves," Jacob said before slamming the door in my face. I put my face in my hands. Jasper calmed down the emotions emitting from me. All of a sudden Jasper froze. I touched his hand. He shook his head. He smelled a new trace. Immediately he was on the phone with Alice, she had seen what was coming. I had to hold down my nausea, this only meant one thing. Victoria was here.


	2. Chapter 2

Eclipse

Jasper tensed in an attack stance in front of me. It was much like the battle stance Edward did to protect me from James. I was frozen with shock.

"Bella. Don't make any sudden movements, just stay calm." I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I heard the sounds of a party and opened my eyes. Alice was here with Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, and Esme. Where was Edward? My stomach did a summersault. My knees began to buckle under me, as I fell to the floor. Jasper caught me before I hit.

"Bella. Edward is on his way. It's going to be alright, I promise," he whispered.

"Is that so?" Victoria said emerging from the shadows. "Why are you lying to her?" Her red hair stopped moving, she wasn't breathing. All of the Cullens were already in battle stance and ready to fight. They moved as one toward her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Laurent emerged on Victoria's left side, smiling.

"Why can't you just leave her be? We all have," Jasper's tone was dangerous. He couldn't control his power when his emotions over whelmed him.

"Like you can say anything at all," James walked up to Victoria's right. There was an audible gasp heard, even though I'm not sure from whom. James started laughing. His smile was infectious to the other two. "Thought you killed me? Think again." I was trying to figure out how this happened. Didn't Edward say they killed him? His black eyes focused on me. "Ah, Bella. I need to finish what I've started it seems." He noticed Edward's absence.

"Where is Edward? Did he have to leave in order to restrain himself from killing you?" I saw Victoria sniff the air and crinkle her nose. "What is that smell?"

"That would be me," Edward translated for the werewolf who had arrived with him. Laurent hissed, and stood defensively. They have no where to go. They are trapped.

"I thought you'd want to be here when I killed your girlfriend." James looked around the room, his eyes finally locking on mine. He smiled and walked toward me. Jasper moved closer to me.

"We have you surrounded, there is no possible way that you can win," Alice said after a few seconds of looking into his future. I heard the noise of the door open and shut.

"Bella? Are you home yet?" Oh my God. Charlie. Panic went through me. James darted for the door, all the Cullens right after him, only Jasper remained.

"In here dad!" I called immediately. Charlie walked into the front room.

"Hey Jacob," Charlie said as he entered the room. "Bells, who is this?" I looked to see who he was talking about.

"I am Jasper Cullen. It's nice to meet you Chief Swan," Jasper said gliding in front of me and shaking Charlie's hand.

"Hi Jasper. So you're Edward's brother?" Charlie seemed dumbfounded.

"Yes, I am with Alice. She is my everything." After hearing Alice's name Charlie seemed relaxed, or maybe Jasper did that. I was feeling relatively calm myself.

"What have you kids been doing so early in the morning?"

"Just hanging out, Jasper and Jacob are going to take me to the movies."

"Good for you Bells. I'll see you later then? Home by 10:30 remember." Those were his parting words as he trudged upstairs. Jacob sighed.

"So now I have to see a movie with a bloodsucker?" Jasper gave him a fierce look of disapproval.

"Yes, dog. We're going to a movie. It's going to be at my house. You are welcome to come. I would appreciate the extra aid in keeping Bella from harm." Jake just nodded and headed to the door. Doubt was rushing through me. My family. What would I do if one of them died? It would be all my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipse-The Movies

_Eclipse-The Movies_

_S.Williams_

_Jacob growled a low growl as we piled into the car. He took up the whole backseat of Emmet's car. _

"_Hey are you coming or not? I'm not going to a movie with a bloodsucker without you." I came unfrozen as I opened the door and got in, Jasper already in his seat._

_"Emmet is not going to be happy. It smells like wet dog in here," Jasper said so only I could hear. I smiled and thought to myself, "Why is everyone always saying it smells?" Even though it was getting colder, we had no need of the heat. Jacob's body radiated heat. Jasper tensed every time I moved, I could tell that my sent had crossed his path, and that I'd better not move again so soon. _

"_What are we seeing anyway?" Jacob asked from the back seats._

"_I don't know what's out," I replied back to him giving Jasper a sideways glance. The atmosphere suddenly became tense; I could tell that there was going to be a fight soon._

"Pick whatever you want dog," Jasper hissed. It's funny that he can control the emotions around him, yet he did nothing to lighten this one. That was all it took for Jacob to snap. I took a fleeting look toward him, and he was surprisingly still human.

"Legend. It's scary, and we could all see it." By 'we' I knew Jacob meant him_ and me. I shivered._

"_Sure. That sounds," Jasper paused trying to find the right word. I gave him a look. "Good," he finished. I sighed, this was going to be a long day. The atmosphere changed into that of a happy one, as soon as we reached Port Angeles. _

"_Bella, it's not polite to stare," Jasper said in a normal tone._

"_I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." I shook my head._

"_We have a few suggestions," Emmet said as he opened my door._

"_Emmet!" I threw my arms around him. "Is everyone here?" Rosalie moved out from behind him, Alice formed at Jasper's side, but I couldn't see Edward. I made one final look around the car, Embry and Quill along with Seth and Sam were there._

"_Looking for someone?" The musical voice said to my right._

"_Oh!" I jumped at the sound of his voice, but he was already hugging me. All of my emotions flooded through me, my questions bubbling to the surface._

"_What happened?" That was all I had to ask, and his arms instantly dropped._

"_James is dead for good. Laurent and Victoria have gone back into hiding, but this is not going to become any easier. They know where you are now, and will stop at nothing to get you. I won't let that happen." Emmet's laugh boomed in my direction, as they all made their way up to Edward and I. Surprisingly Jacob, and the La Push gang, was still here._

"_What are we seeing?" Emmet and Seth asked at the same time. This caused more booming laughter._

"_There's this one movie, starting…." Jasper looked at his watch. "Now. Let's go." Everyone followed at a human pace. This is how it should be. This is my family._


	4. Chapter 4

Eclipse-Legend

Eclipse-Legend

S.Williams

There was a long line for tickets, apparently there was a rush. On today, of all days. The Cullens hadn't been to a movie since 1886, and they were not used to waiting so long for something. Seeing our entire group the people in front of us just seemed to move out of the way. There were the oh-so-beautiful Cullens, and the La Push gang of really tall and hot guys. I was stuck in the middle of all of them, just separating. I am the dividing line between beautiful and tall, vampire and werewolf, extraordinary and amazing. I am just the one human in the middle, the one who risks everyone's lives. The on inferior being to all of these creatures, the plain human girl who offers nothing. Yet somehow they love me, I never dreamed that this could ever happen. I took a look around at the people circling me. 'Where do I belong?' I thought to myself. Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking that. A group of girls had formed behind us, whispering to themselves. I couldn't hear a word they were saying, but Edward sudden tensed and pulled me closer to him, leaving the space beside Jacob empty. Jacob looked at me with pained eyes, which Edward saw.

"If you could just hear the thoughts in their heads Jacob," Edward said to Jacob. Immediately he began to shake, my hand found his.

"It's alright. Calm down Jake," I murmured. Just like that Jacob stopped shaking. He turned around and looked at the fifteen girls behind us, and took a deep breath.

"Excuse me," Jacob said smiling to the girls who seemed to melt as he spoke. "But could you not stand so close?"

"Why?" A brunette from the back asked.

"Well to be honest," Embry said. "Your perfume is killing us. It's so overwhelming." The girls looked at all of us with wide eyes, and backed up five feet at least. Jacob chuckled, along with Edward.

"God Embry! Way to be blunt," Jacob said hitting his arm.

"Well it's not like you had anything. You were just standing there thinking about Bella. Don't deny it," Embry said inching behind Quill.

"Oh no. Leave me outta this!" Quill moved Embry back in front of him.

"Shut up idiots. You have no idea what those girls were thinking." Embry seemed to shrink.

"Bella and I are going to buy snacks. What does everyone want?" Edward said the second part loudly causing the girls to move back even more. Before anyone replied Edward and I were at the snack line ordering everything.

"How are we going to carry all of this to the seats?" I asked looking at the mounds of food and soda. Edward laughed to himself as our group emerged from the ticket line, and rushed over to us. I didn't notice anyone as I took my drink off the counter, Edward carried the popcorn. I went over to get straws when she bumped into me, her Coke in hand. Just as it went flying a hand pulled me out of the way.

"I am so sorry!" It was the brunette from the ticket line. Edward's eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"The next time you plan to dump a drink down someone's shirt take into consideration," Edward paused.

"All of the people who love her," Jacob finished from behind the girl, who jumped at hearing his voice. Her eyes grew wider.

"Is there a problem here?" The group of girls came and surrounded us.

"Bella go ahead to the theater with Jasper," Edward said throwing Jacob a look. I turned around, and somehow Alice appeared. We weren't quite to our seats when Edward, Jacob, and the rest of the Quillites were making their way toward us. I sat in between Edward and Jacob.

"What happened?" I said looking at no one in particular.

"Everything's fine. Just enjoy the movie," Edward said the first part, and Jacob said the rest. I sighed. Edward tensed next to me. Alice was having a vision.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alice?" I shot a frantic look at her. "Edward?" I looked at him, his lips were in a thin line.

"Alice, this is no time for that. We'll discuss this later," Edward said leaning over to her. She just pouted and sunk in her seat.

"What was that about?" I was looking at Edward now. I nudged him.

"Just enjoy the movie," he said taking my hand. I slid down in my seat, Alice and I were in the exact same position. When the movie started all I could think about was what Alice had seen. Not even the movie could distract me. It was altogether funny though, Edward kept muttering to himself about the movie.

"Now you see? We don't do that. Honestly, why do these movie makers make the vampires eat people's faces?" I could tell that the pack was enjoying this movie a little more than they should, loud booming laughter came out of Jacob. Seth was the only one who seemed to think that some of this movie was actually factual; Edward said he'd tell him later. Through all of this I couldn't help but think about what Alice saw. "I wonder if it those girls," I thought to myself. "It's either that or Victoria, and I don't think she would come again so soon." My brain hurts from thinking so much. Every thought leads to another, all of them revolving around my soon to be family. Edward seemed to sense that I was thinking a lot and looked at me. I had stayed frozen in place.

"Bella? Was it really that scary? The movie's over. Are you alright?" His topaz eyes penetrated me. All I could do was nod. Everything about me changed into concern. He and Jacob helped me up, and out of the theater.

"Edward, I can't believe you never told me! How long have you been planning this and how did you keep it a secret? Do I at least get to plan it?" Alice said in a low voice to Edward.

"I thought of a compromise is all. If she wants you to plan it. Honestly, if you didn't know before now, when do you think I knew? Wait. You saw it didn't you?"

"Of course I did. Oh and I will plan it, it will be beautiful."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob and I asked in unison. This earned some laughter from Emmet, Jasper, Quill, and Embry.

"You will know soon enough," Alice said her tone final. I looked at Edward, but he faced forward, and kept pace with Alice.

"What crawled up his butt?" Jacob asked in a whisper.

"Shut up Jacob," I turned away from him and ran to catch up with Edward, who greeted me with a smile and a quick hug.

"Stay close. Those girls are waiting behind that car," Edward said pointing to a red Jeep. I quickly went closer to him, Jacob let out a growl. He must have seen them, for he went over to the car.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked in a harsh tone. Quill and Embry were at his flanks.

"Get away from my car," Embry said in the same tone. The girls, still slightly frightened, backed toward the Cullens.

"We've already told you once," Jasper said standing in front of me.

"This is the last warning," Quill said as everyone formed in to crowd the girls.

"Stay away from her," Edward said standing no more than an inch away.

"What makes her so special?" The brunette asked.

"Everything. Now leave," Jacob said shaking. One of the blondes in the back went to the front.

"I'm sorry for my friends. They can't keep their heads when they're jealous."

"Oh shut up Angie. Like you're any better," the brunette said. Angie turned around and walked away, leaving all of her friends behind.

"I suggest that you leave too. This obsession and jealousy will get you no where. It's not very flattering is it Jacob?" Edward said looking at him.

"No definitely not." Next to me Alice sighed, and Edward tensed again.

"Alice, go," Edward said in response.

"Wait," I said stepping between all of them. "You think you deserve to be in my place? I don't even deserve to be here. Why are you making this difficult? They asked you to go already. So, please leave and don't follow us anymore." The brunette in the front looked like she was going to scream. She pulled back her fist, a red head held her back just as she swung. Jasper changed the mood somehow. It was peaceful.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened," The brunette said in a different tone. "Where's Victoria? She said she'd be here."

"Victoria?" Everyone asked in unison.

"She's looking for Bella." Edward rushed me to the car. Alice had not predicted any of this. Of course she was being over loaded, but to not have seen this!

"Everything's going to be alright. I could read that girl's mind and she had no idea who Victoria was. She just heard us talking about her in the snack line." I looked at Edward. His eyes were guarded, but he was telling the truth. "I'll take you home now." He was already in the car before I had time to blink.

"Edward, why was Alice so mad? And what was or is planning?" The car pulled to an abrupt halt.

"Bella, will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Eclipse S

Eclipse S.Williams

"What?" I looked at him incredulously taking in a sharp breath.

"Marry me," Edward said in his musical voice. All I could do was stare at him. "_**What is I actually accepted? He knows I love him, but this is just too much. After all that I've seen Renee go through and then Charlie!"**_ I thought to myself. Edward leaned closer to me; I could smell his overwhelming scent. All hopes of a pure thought were gone as I smiled at him.

"No," I said in a calm voice. I could tell exactly when he understood. The hurt in his eyes was increasing.

"Why not?"

"You aren't going to want me. I'm not special Edward, I could never be what you wanted."

"Bella you are everything I want and more," his sweet scent washed over me again. His logic clouded my vision.

"You know, that's not right. You are cheating," I said trying to clear my head. He chuckled softly.

"I'm not cheating," he said looking straight into my eyes.

"Quit it!!"

"Am I dazzling you?"

"Only always. Edward, I can't marry you."

"I wish I could see what was going on in your head." I shifted slightly. "I already asked Charlie you know." I turned my head and stared at him.

"You what?!"

"He seemed to think it was a horrible idea, but I convinced him otherwise."

"Convinced him huh? Edward…"

"I'm kidding, he said that it would probably be best, but we still have to tell your mother. He seemed to think this was a good punishment." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Marry me Bella." I looked at him again, and took a deep breath. He opened the box. The ring inside glittered off the small amount of sunlight in the car. My eyes widened.

"Yes. I'll marry you Edward!!" He smiled my favourite crooked smile. "With one condition." The smile faded. His eyes tightened as I continued. "Make me like you."

"Bella, if that's what it takes for you to marry me." I was so surprised, but he just smiled again while slipping the ring on my finger. It felt like five pounds had been added to my left hand. It took all of my strength to get out of his car and walk up to the front porch. By the time I looked back Edward was already gone, so I slowly opened the door.

"Bells!" Jacob said excitedly rushing over to hug me.

"Jacob!" I was a little surprised, but Jacob didn't say anything about my smell. I dropped my hands, as my ring glittered in the dim lighting. Jacob's eyes locked onto the ring.

"What is that?" He said in a rough tone, he was shaking all over. I just looked at him as he burst through the door and phased. I just stood in the doorway crying silently.


End file.
